Love in sickness and health
by CheekyPikachu
Summary: What happens when England is experiencing a hell of a lot of rain, so much so it's flooding, makes one sick Brit! But there's a world meeting, and he's running late! Meanwhile France is actually concerned, as well as America and Canada, France ends up taking care of a sick Iggy! Watch it all unfold! FrUk/FACE Family. Let me know if you want more, I may do another chapter!


It was time for yet another world meeting, as per usual they were held once a month, and each time the location would changee. Sometimes it could be in Germany, or even America, perhaps even Italy. Today however, it was being held in Australia, which happened to be more of a rare event, there was no reason to why because it just seemed the Axis and the Allies held these meeting in their own countries more often. England had awoken that morning with a terrible head cold, it was all due to the wild weather they had been experiencing lately. Rain, and there was so much of it that some parts of England had flooded, badly. To make matters worse, this was the worst storm in 150 years! He was concenrned about this, but he couldn't dwell on it for to long, he had a lot of matters to sort out today, so now was not the time to be sick and rest! He quickly downed a cup of Yorkshire tea, his favourite, and grabbed his coat and headed out into the cold yet rainy weather that inhabbited England

Meanwhile in Australia, most of the countres had already arrived, and were currently listenng to Germany lecture them about being on time and making sure you were well presented and whatever. While this was happening, Italy had began rambeling on about different type sof pasta and how they could be prepared...France was honestly the only one listening this, it was far more interesting than what the German had to say. France was however, beginning to wonder where England was, he was usually one of the first countries to arrive at any world meeting, so for him to be late was very unusual. He peered over to see America and Canada talking about something amongst one another, he decided he'd take the oppertunity to have a talk with them while Germany was busy lectureing everyone...on cleansiness now.

France took a seat inbetween the two younger countries, ruffeling their hair with good cheer. They both looked up with a questioning look, and immediatly stopped their conversation, they seemed relived for some reason. "Hey Francis! What's going on? Wanting some help from the amazing hero! Or maybe you're just glad to see me, haha!" France shook his head and laughed lightly, oh that was America alright, loud and cheerful as ever. "Oh honhonhonh, no Alfred, I'm actually here to ask you a few questions, I was wondering if that cold weather you two have been experiencing has lightened down? Also have you seen England...I mean Arthur...have you seen Arthur, he isn't here yet?" Canada looked to America, as in asking permission if he could answer the question, he recieved a pout in return but a thumbs up anyway. Canada smiled happily and turned back to France. "Well...yes Francis it has lightened a lot actually, there isn;t really any frost anymore, and the temperature has increased...there is still some snow, but it looks like that will melt within the next week or so. Now Arthur..he isnt here, really? That''s odd, he is always early. Maybe he's running late because of the rain they've been having? You know they've been having some quite bad weather lately." So their weather had improved thank goodness, looks like there would be no more deaths and things could finally move on, however...France was completly unaware that England had been experiencing such bad weather. This was a shock, he knew that Engalnd always rained, that was normal...but for it to be bad, must mean that they were recieving an immense amount of rain.

It seemed Australia had good weather currently, it was rather warm outside, as in really warm. As to why, he wasn't entirely sure, he didn't really study the weather aound this area anyway. England sighed as he walked past the many buildings, finally seeing the one where the meeting was currently being held. He quickly made his way up the big flight os stairs, feel dizzy as he reached closer to the top, colds sucked. Soon he made his way down a hallway and turned a few times until he came to the correct door, opening it he entered, and was met with many stares, mostly displaying the look of confusion and shock. Australia was the first to approach him, and ushered him to his seat. "Hello mate! Nice of you to make it, I was worried you had gotten lost or something! Don't worry buddy you're here now, let's get started! Okay so mates, today we'll be chatting about the Winter Olympics that went by recently! Now's not the time to gloat about medals, we can do that in the break! Shall we speak about the preformance of our athletes, and what bloody awesome training was done to achieve such a ripping Olympics!

There was a lot of talking about the Olympics, with Russia cheerfuly showing off all the medals his country had won, and saying the Winter Olympics should always be in Sochi! Of course everyone disagreed except for Belarus, who was all for it. England had tuned out a little while ago, his country had won a lot of medals really, the Winter Olympics wasn't realy their thing, they were more suited to the Olympics! France had loooked over to him a few times, he wasn't quite sure why, but perhaps it was because he was late, and the Frenchman wanted to tease him all about it, that was a logical reason. He placed his head on top of his arms, which were crossed over, he was exhausted...maybe a little nap wouldn't help? Greece did it all the time anyway, so it couldn't hurt. With that he went straight to sleep, all while Italy started going n about the secret to success, was consuming pasta, but you had to make sure it was cooked right. About twenty minutes had passed, and Germany had looked over to see England fast asleep, he was completly ignoring the meeting! That would change of course.

France watched as Germany wacked a book on Englands head which immediately woke him up, the brit looked very displeased, and tired as well. He watched as Germany began to lecture him about being on time, and not sleeping during meeting, also that it was rude. Usually England wouldn't take it and just fire back like a firecracker, but things seemed off, for he was just taking it! He didn't even care! He just went back to sleep, which was not very gentlemen like. France immediately got up and walked over to Germany, who yet again, was trying to get England to wake up. "Excuse me Germany, could you perhaps leave him be? He clearly doesn't look well, and it is very unlike Arthur to sleep through meeting like this, I'll be taking him home I think, and before you say anything, yes I've done my part, I even left the paperwork, good day Germany, keep everyone in line." With that he picked up the brit bridal style, and made his way over to Canada. "Hey Matthew, can you pleaae take care of Arthur's paperwork? We all know he didn't do so well at the Olympics coming in 19th and all, I know I can trust you, unlike your brother, to get it all sorted." Canada simply nodded and flashed a quick smile, he then proceeded to start filling up the paperwork, man it was a good feeling to do better than your entire family. Coming in 3rd was an achirvement for the Canadian, because he also knew he had done better than America who had came in 4th, and France who had came in 10th.

It really was cold and miserable in England, It was horrendous to see. Homes were underwater, people were scrambeling around looking for their loved ones, animals who hadn't been able to escape in time floated by, meanwhile the people of Britan were picking up the pieces. Looking for others loved ones, contacting owners of missing pets, and trying to save possesions, it was sad to see, and very hard to watch, no wonder England wasn't feeling well. France however knew it was important for him to stay here, in his country, his people needed his guidance after all, that's what being a country was all about. Eventually he made it to England's house, walking in he was very surprised to see it was mostly intact, most of his bookshelves in his library had fallen over, and a few things had also been moved around or knocked over. Other than that there was just some water damage, and many buckets attempting to catch the drips of water that fell down, at least the house was in one piece.

It had been around three days since France had arrived at England's house, in that time the brit hadn't woken up once, but he guessed he had really needed the sleep, it would probably make him feel a lot better. In this time, Francis had fixed almost all the leaks, excpet for the big one in the kitchen, which was a work in progress. He decided that he'd go and make Arthur some real food, chicken soup was great for colds, and so that's what's he'd make! With that sorted, he made his way into the kitchen and began to prepare some soup, and began to brew some tea.

England began to stir, and soon he opened his eyes, he was in his room by the looks of it, that was odd. He was sure he had fallen asleep at the meeting...how did he end up in his own room? Peeking over he saw that his room had been neatened up, he did not recall cleaning his room at all, what was going on? That was when he saw blonde locks, and a familiar voice enter the room, looking up he saw it was none other than France. Oh bloody hell! Of course it had to be him, bloody frog! He was so busy with his own thoughts, that he didn't realise that France had placed a tray on his lap, it contained a bowl of hot chicken soup, a warm roll with some butter to the side, a cup of tea and a red rose, that had been placed in a glass of water. "Well...I certainly didn't expect this, but I suppose I have to thank you Francis." he paused for a moment, taking a sip of tea. "I'm sure you saw all the devastation, and realised I was obviously not so well. Perhaps I shouldn't have gone to the meeting, but you know I haven't missed one yet. This tea is quite good, not as good as what I brew, but not particulary bad either." France watched as England began to eat the roll, and then turned to look at the soup, and just stared at it. "Oh it's all right, you really don't have to thank me, but yes you really shouldn't have gone to the meeting with all this going on. You know even our boys, America and Canada didn't go when things had gotten bad in their countries. You need to take a break every once in a while." Engalnd meerly nodded, and began to eat the soup, until it was all gone, feeling full and refreshed he decided a quick nap couldn't hurt seemed like the frog knew what he was doing anyway.

It had been officially a week since Francis had brought England home, and he stll hadn't left, seemed he was still worried about England, and most likely wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, which was quite annoying. He'd been busy placing all his books back in place, and trying to dry out the one's that got wet, it was a long process, but amongst paperwork and trying to get the whole flood situation sorted, there wasn't much time. "Francis. I appreciate your help, but come on get back to France al ready! I am sure you have work to do you know! I am not a bloody child who needs to be taken care off! I can take care of myself...I have everything under control." Francis meerly picked up another book at this, and rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to leave just yet. "You know you'll burn yourself out you silly brit, I've got all my work under control, Ive been going back home you know. When I'm sick, you come and look after me, even if you won't admit it...you do care Arhur" at this moment, Francis had seen something poking out of one of Arhur's books, he pulled it out quickly, and flipped it over to see that it was a picture of the two of them. Arthur and Francis were standing side by side, Arthur was bending over laughing about something, while Francis had a smile on his face with a hand on Arhur's back, Francis remembered that day very cleary. They had decided to spend Vaentines Day together as a joke, that was when this picture had happened, Japan had wandered by seeing them laugh about god knows what, he'd thought it was a nice moment. Arthur saw this and immediately snatched the photo, in an attempt to hide it.

Francis looked over to Arthur who was now looking at the photo, but quickly hid it away. "Arthur...why do you have this photo? It isn't like you to keep sentimental things like this, in a book none the less? Why did you keep this may I ask?" Arthur simply sighed, and placed the last book on his shelf, he moved to sit across from Francis, he grabbed the photo out of his pocket, and handed it over to Francis, he was then suddenly very intrested in his hands. "Well...it's important. That day was...enjoyable to say at the least. It was how things used to be, when we used to get along...and not fight all the bloody time! I hate how we are now Francis! It's like we're enimies! We were so close back then...what happened?" there was a moment of silence, before Francis glanced over to Arthur, and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "We do fight a lot don't we? I'm not sure why but we tick each other off so easily...a lot has happened however to cause all of this, I'm sorry. I'm sure i've had a lot to do with this. As have you, I believe it's time to change all that...have you ever heard about what it means, if two people fight all the time?" there was a long pause, nobody said anything, Arthur looked up and figured it was time to get this over with, the subject had been danced around for far too long.

Arthur took another deep breath, and looked directly towards Francis, he moved forwards a little closer, until they were only a few mere centimetres apart. Arthur quickly shut his eyes grabbed Francis's shirt and pullled him towards himself, closing the gap between them. Francis was quite shocked at first, but he eventually kissed back. They continued to move their lips against one another for a few more minutes, until they had to break apart for air. They looked at one another, and smiled. "My answer to that would be, because they love each other of course frog. I suppose that's how I feel about you then. I also guess things will be a little different from now on as well?" Francis pulled Arthur into a quick hug, and gave him a flick on the nose, in a a playful manner of course. "Well of course, However I'm sure we'll still bicker every now and then, all right how about we go out and help your people clean up? I'm sure they'd love a hand from their leader." He extended his hand, and with a huff Arthur placed his hand in it and pulled Francis out the door with him. "Of course, things will only get better now, even with you here... Times are hard, and being a country isn't easy, but mother nature can't be controlled, so we better go and pick up after her." Francis was amused at the response, was England actually being nice for once? That was a real change. "Oh honhonhon so romantic, what happened to the grumpy England I used to know?" with a slap to the head, and many a moment of silence, they finally began to pick up the pieces left behind. it was hard but they had eventually managed to rid all the water, and everyone could finally start where their lives had left off. "Oh and by the way, I'm not grumpy you frog!" Another wack to the head, and many apologies later, the week from hell had finally ended, at least there was a light at the end of the tunnel though.


End file.
